Offrande de Dionysos
by That Girl with a Y in her name
Summary: Scorpius est un bon vivant. Albus un doux rêveur. L'un adorateur de Bacchus, l'autre tout dévoué aux muses. Que se passe-t-il quand ils succombent à une folie doucement teintée de vapeurs d'alcool?
1. Chapitre Un: Prélude aux Bacchanales

**_Offrande de Dionysos_**

Je crois qu'ils ne sont toujours pas à moi... Donc à JKR, je rend ce qui lui appartient

Je ne sais pas trop ce que va donner cette histoire, mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous la percevrez...

(En italique, ce sont les phrases écrites)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Prélude aux Bacchanales _**

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais j'ai hâte qu'on soit à la rentrée._

Scorpius sourit en lisant la dernière phrase de la lettre d'Albus et commença immédiatement à lui répondre.

_Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner en cours, mais j'ai une folle envie de te voir._

Albus rougit en lisant la dernière phrase de la lettre de Scorpius et se dit que ce n'était définitivement pas normal… Entre amis.

_Avis à tout les Gryffis de la septième année,  
Dans notre mansuétude extrême, nous, Serpentards de la septième année, avons décider de vous prendre en pitié et de vous inviter à une de nos fantastiques fiestas.  
Pour plus d'information, consultez les Verts et Argents au chiffre F._

Le professeur McGonnagal, s'étonna de voir cet affichage dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais il était de notoriété publique que ceux qui formaient les septièmes années ne s'étaient jamais si bien entendus entre Verts et Argents et Rouge et Or. Surement du fait de l'amitié étrange qui liait les Messieurs Malfoy et Potter.

_-Hey Théa, Je suppose que tu seras de la fête…  
-Oui, être inconvenant. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Inviter un de tes amis d'enfance peut-être ?  
-Samuel Zabini, nos noms ont beau figurer côte à côte dans l'histoire de Poudlard, tu as tout renié en allant chez ces aigles de malheur. Tant pis pour toi…  
-Allez, Théa, Théa. Qu'est ce que dirais Mr. Théodore Nott s'il savait que sa fille n'invite pas son filleul à la fête de l'année ?  
-Il te dirait surement de retourner à tes bouquins.  
_*Boulette de papier envoyée dans les cheveux de Théa*  
_-S'teu plaît ! Et si tu veux pas, regarde-moi.  
-Non Sam, pas la peine de me faire ton regard de chien battu…  
-Mais c'est dégueulasse, y aura les Gryffondors, et même pas les Serdaigles ?  
-Heu… Oui.  
-Je te déteste.  
-Bah voyons…_

«-Malfoy !  
- Nott. » Dit-il en se retournant vers la fille brune.  
« -Zabini veut être invité, souffla Théa en se concentrant sur les mèches de sa frange.  
-Le problème, c'est que si Samuel vient, on va avoir le droit à une révolution avec les autres Serdaigles, si tout le monde est invité sauf les Pouffsoufles, les Gryffis vont vouloir qu'on invite tout les septièmes années, et si tout les septièmes années débarque… » Il s'interrompit, une lueur étrange traversa son regard.  
« Ce sera la plus belle fête que Poudlard ait jamais connut » soufflèrent les deux Préfets-En-Fêtes en même temps…


	2. Chapitre Deux: Bacchanales

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction (évident, n'est ce pas?). Je n'ai eu aucune review sur le premier, mais je viens de réaliser que certaines personnes l'avaient mis en alerte et que d'autres l'avaient tout simplement lu sans commenter.  
J'éspère que ce chapitre vous donneras envie de partager votre avis avec moi... ^^

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Bacchanales_

Albus se dirigeât vers la forêt interdite en serrant la main de Rose dans la sienne.  
«-Al, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, imagine que l'on se fasse prendre…  
-Rosie-chou, imagine que l'on rate « les Bacchanales de Poudlard ». Tu survivrais à ça ?  
-Non », soufflât Rose en tirant sur sa robe bleu nuit.

Rose Weasley, élève de Serdaigle, cousine préférée d'Albus Severus Potter. Une cascade de cheveux noirs depuis les vacances de Noël de sa deuxième année, une peau pâle, des grands yeux bleus perpétuellement mis en valeur par un trait de khôl. En bref, une jeune femme sublime et adorée.

Albus Severus Potter, élève de Gryffondor, cousin préféré de Rose Weasley. Des épis de cheveux noirs, deux éclats verts sur une peau mate. Il n'avait plus de lunettes depuis les vacances de Noël de sa deuxième année. Sa cravate jamais bien mise, ses lacets souvent défaits, et son air dans la lune faisaient des lui un des favoris de jeunes filles de Poudlard.

« -Enfin, les Potter-Weasley sont arrivés.  
-Tu es magnifique Théa, lui souffla Albus en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
- Al', ton numéro ne marche pas avec moi… Mais merci quand même. »  
Charmeur ou non, il fallait bien reconnaître que Théa Nott était splendide. Belle, grande, fine, mais en courbes là où il le fallait, de grands yeux bleus expressifs, un grain de beauté juste au coin en haut de sa lèvre droite appelait aux baisers, un autre, posé sur sein droit que son décolleté laissait voir était un appel à la luxure.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent de part et d'autre d'Albus Severus, et tout les trois pénétrèrent dans la clairière qui abritait un spectacle que Dionysos lui-même aurait put organiser : Le couvert des arbres n'empêchait pas à la Lune de déverser ses rayons argentés sur les élèves regroupés. Des alcôves d'aspect naturel dissimulées ça et là aux alentours proches, un feu laissait s'échapper une lumière chaude qui aurait put jurer avec les rayons de Lune s'il n'éclairait pas si faiblement des visages adolescents qui semblaient s'être déjà perdus dans des limbes bacchanales. Et soudain, Albus aperçût le disciple dévoué du dieu de la débauche. Scorpius, cheveux blonds un peu trop longs, un peu trop décoiffés, des yeux qui semblaient se ressourcer dans la lumière de leur mère, Lune, le visage détendu de ceux qui se livrent au culte de leur dieu.

D'ailleurs le voilà qui s'approche, et le serre dans ses bras.

« -Al', bienvenue. »

Clin d'œil convenu pour Rose et Théa qui se dirigent déjà vers une absolution par l'alcool.

Revoilà notre Albus Severus Potter, entouré d'une cour de damoiselles, et damoiseaux, se pâmant devant ses prunelles rendues floues par l'alcool, prétendant vouloir tenir une conversation avec cet exemple frappant de la déchéance de la jeunesse. Une ombre au tableau, celle de la Lune, celle de Scorpius qui s'approche lentement de son « meilleur ami » pour le trainer dans un lieu à l'abri des regards, un lieu plus sur pour une fin de soirée dans son état… Du moins, c'est ce que l'Adonis blond baragouine au brun adorateur de Bacchus qui ne daignerait pas le suivre sans une raison ayant au moins l'air valable.  
Et les voici tout les deux, dans une de ces alcôves qui n'ont de naturel que l'aspect. Confort de mousse réarrangé par la magie, nul puce ou autre créature malvenue n'étant toléré dans l'intimité de nos jeunes Sorciers en quêtes de sensations.

« -Scorpius, pourquoi t'as voulu faire cette fête ?  
-Pour qu'on ait tous un souvenir impérissable de notre septième année. »

Comme bien souvent quand ils sont à l'abri des regards, les deux garçons se tiennent prés, presque trop prés l'un de l'autre. Mais c'est surement un moyen de se réaffirmer entre eux que la distance qu'ils affichent en public n'as pas lieu d'être à l'abri des regards.

Un nez plongé dans un cou respire l'odeur d'une chevelure blonde, une main d'une pâleur fantomatique semble vouloir se réchauffer au contact d'une masse chevelue noire, et c'est sans compter les jambes qui s'entortillent, les souffles qui se croisent, les frissons qui se répondent.

« -Al', si je te dit que ce soir est une excuse à tout …»

Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de développer son idée que des lèvres indécentes se posent sur les siennes. Avidement, tendrement, d'un désir plus que latent, mais jamais prononcé.

* * *

Voili, voilà ! Nos deux bébés sorciers (plus si bébés que ça) semblent sur le chemin de faire des bêtises ensemble ! N'est-ce pas stupéfiant tout de même? xD  
Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit -même s'il est assez court- mais j'attend d'abord de voir si une âme charitable veut bien me donner son avis sur ce qui se passe pour le moment (oui, oui, je suis une auteur de fanfic déspérément en manque de commentaires sur son travail xD)

A bientôôôôt !

Y*


End file.
